Dangerously Disarming
by TheRazzleDazzleDame
Summary: Who knew Jango Fett had such a great smile?


Really, she should have known the difference between them...

...but she really, _really_ didn't.

She had been a nurse - an actual, certafied nurse - for a total of four months. Not long after she had graduated school, she began looking for a job, just as any young woman with an education would do. What she hadn't expected was to find herself working for the Grand Army of the Republic.

Luckily she wasn't stowed away on some battle ship - she wasn't even sure if she would agree to that - but on a hospital on Coruscant for wounded clones.

_Clones?_ She had first thought. _Weren't they _soldiers_? _

She had heard of the clone army - who hadn't? They were all over the news - but had never thought about it. Also, they had never shown what was behind the helmets. Were clones humans? Or were they some sort of other species? She had no clue, and was honestly somewhat nervous. She was by no means racist, never had been, it was just un-nerving to not know what was under the armor.

So when she saw her first patient, she didn't know what to think.

He was young, strong faced, tanned and had an alarmingly disarming smile.

Of course, it took her a good thirty minutes to get him _to _smile, which suprisingly added to his...appeal.

She had thought, _Do they all look like him?_ and stepped right into the next room for another patient. After seeing those dark, thick lashes she had to catch her breath all over again.

And she found herself doing that every time she saw a patient. She was secretly thankful she hadn't gotten a job in a regular hospital. She would have missed out on seeing that face everyday.

She knew she should feel bad, at least a little bit, but her fickle, giddy, school-girl self always took over every time. Not that she _showed_ that side of her, her thoughts just went in that direction. She was very good at her job, no doubt about it, and didn't allow her secret crush - _crushes_? - get in the way of that.

What she really felt bad for was that she didn't know them apart. She would ask for a name - they would always say their _number_ first, and she would literally roll her eyes and ask what their _name _was - and she could remember it as long as they were in the room. Hell, she could remember the name long afterward, it was just she couldn't put a face with a name.

...in her defense, it was all the same face.

But she felt so _horrid_ for not remembering. They were all different, she noticed. So confusing them all made her heart ache.

What was worse was that she secretly enjoyed looking at them.

Like a stalker.

Of course - again, in her defense! - the clones were literally around every corner in the hospital, and she had no choice but to look at them sometimes.

She had never thought of herself to be odd, but now she was having second thoughts. These poor men were sent out to die for people they had never met before, for people who had lives, families...

They were just _children_ themselves! The first time she had discovered that, she almost quit her job. She was _pining_ overeleven and twelve year olds!

And who were the sick bastards who decided to clone people? _And _make them age twice as fast as regular humans?

She decided not to get into that, due to the creepy feelings she got everytime she would think about getting caught reasearching the clones' origins...

She just healed them the best she could and sent them on their way. Something else she didn't want to think about.

As she looked at another patient, her _strong_ and _in place_ morals ran and hid and her hand began moving _unprofessionally_. She had stopped before he noticed anything too out of place, and left the room as quickly as she possibly could.

She had no idea why she thought these men were so good looking, she just did. Perhaps it was the child-like quality that they had?

And if that was the case, she was a pedophile.

About a week later, she asked to be transferred to another hospital.

A hopsital that was _not _servicing GAR soldiers.

She felt even _worse _after that...

End.

* * *

><p>(Don't own Star Wars or anything in Star Wars. This is a strange oneshot that I thought was somewhat funny. Take what you will from it. Any mistakes are not meant, I read over it two times, I wrote it in thirty minutes. lol I could do more with this oneshot, but again, I have too many other projects pending.)<p> 


End file.
